For Keep
by Chiharu-Chan
Summary: He never seemed to give her the time of day, so she did the next best she could: asking for a piece of his heart, for keeps. Ed X Winry. One-shot


My anime streak continues, as you can see. lolz. Anyway, my friend introduced FMA to me, and I couldn't stop watching it, and watching it, and watching it.  
  
After the second day, I had finished all the fan-sub episodes, only to find out the horrid truth. FUNimation is dubbing it!  
  
So I cried.  
  
DisclaimerI do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Not even the Fan-sun episodes on my ibook anymore.  
  
For Keeps  
  
By: Chiharu-chan  
  
Winry sighed, looking up at the clock pastured on the train station walls.  
  
Ed was late, again.  
  
She put down her suitcases, and sat down onto it, watching the world go by around her.  
  
People were running, screaming, fussing about how little time they have. At the same time, neither of them knew how much time they wasted doing that.  
  
"Winry!"   
  
She looked up ahead, to see people staring awkwardly at her. In front of her, was a suit of metal armor.  
  
She got up, brushing her blond hair behind her ear. "Al!" She smiled. "Where's Ed?"  
  
The younger Elric brother paused. "Brother is.... Busy."  
  
Winry smiled silently to herself. "Alright. Should we be going?" She reached down for her belongings.  
  
Instead, Alphonse grabbed them. "O.. Oh, no, Winry. Let me carry those."  
  
She smiled. "So, this place sure is busy."  
  
Al nodded, following her. "Yes, its the main train station to the central."  
  
"But look at those decorations." She mused at the posters. "If they don't have the time of day to even rest, who would take their time and advertise about Valentines' day?"  
  
Al chuckled. "You should see the central."  
  
Winry raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
..............................................  
  
There were papers.   
  
Chocolates.  
  
Cards.  
  
Pictures.  
  
Phone numbers.  
  
Greetings.  
  
Layers after layers, all piled up to the ceiling.  
  
"Woh." Winry pushed some aside on the table, revealing the grumpy boy sitting behind it. "Gosh, Ed. You look even shorter, compared to all of your valentines!"  
  
"Brother is very popular among girls." Al added.  
  
"Yeah, one can only wonder why." Winry teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Ed rolled his eyes. "What are you, the grammatical police?"  
  
"Whatever." Winry shrugged. "You should be grateful. I'm missing out dates on valentines' Day just to come and fix your automail."  
  
"Look." Ed continued shredding his cards, not bothering to even open them. "Its not my fault they broke down. Besides, its not like you're actually going to be -BUSY-."  
  
"Oh?" Winry leaned down, flicking Ed on the forehead. "Nether are you. Who would want to date you? The poor girl would have to lean down, just to kiss you."  
  
"The chocolates on my desk says otherwise."  
  
"Whatever." Winry repeated. "You're so self-praising, you probably sent them all to yourself."  
  
"WHY, YOU-"  
  
"Hey, hey! No fighting on valentines day!"  
  
The three of them turned around.  
  
"Second Lt. Havoc." Winry bowed slightly.  
  
"You don't have to be formal." Havoc took out another cigarette. "Besides, Short kid here's not making it up."  
  
"uh?" Al paused.  
  
"There are pictures." Havoc smirked. "Pictures that are not appropriate for such a young mind, that I had taken the liberty to getting rid of them for you."  
  
"I'll bet you did."  
  
..............................................  
  
"Hey, Ed?" Winry spoke up, adjusting the screws on on the automail.  
  
"What?" The blond growled, having to lay face down on the bed.  
  
"How come you don't have a girl-friend?"  
  
Ed blinked. "You're asking me?"  
  
Winry nodded, attaching another piece of wire to the metal.  
  
"You're asking -me-?"  
  
"Yep." She replied, using the circuit breaker.  
  
"You're asking -ME-?"  
  
"I think we've adjusted to the fact that, yes, I am asking you."   
  
"I don't know." He shrugged as Winry applied another wire to the nerves. "You're the one that listed all the reason why girls don't fancy me, how should I know?"  
  
"I just never thought about it." She replied. "I mean, you're all famous and everything."  
  
"I know -THAT-. But everyone mistakes Al for me anyway."  
  
"Yeah." She agreed, cutting another wire. "You're doom for eternity of your shortness."  
  
"HEY!" HE tried to get up, only to have her push him down.  
  
"Don't do that!" She warned. "You'll mess up the circuit before I'm even done!"  
  
Ed muffled something from the pillow. "Don't push me! That hurts!"  
  
"I know." She replied darkly.  
  
He paused. "I hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Stop saying that!" He growled.  
  
"I know." She replied, again.  
  
He groaned. "You're evil."   
  
"I know!" She laughed.  
  
..............................................  
  
Ed walked out of the shower fresh, the next morning.  
  
Al was already at his desk, staking up his boxes of chocolates into a neat order.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Al looked up. "You need to be more organized, brother."  
  
Ed laughed. "Not my fault. It took Winry till about one to fix my automail last night."  
  
"She wouldn't have to have done that, if you had not broken it." The younger brother pointed out.  
  
"I know, I know." Ed sighed, picking out a heart shaped chocolate.  
  
"Hey Ed!"  
  
Both turned around to see Winry standing next to the door frame. "Have you seen my hairbrush?"  
  
They stared at her.  
  
"Never-mind." Winry sighed, walking toward them. "I'm leaving this afternoon. But remember, you still own me 2 maintenance fees from last time."  
  
"I -KNOW-." Ed groaned, opening to package to the chocolate. "I'll sent you the bill once you leave. But at least you'll finally leaving, god."  
  
"Ha Ha." She laughed. "You're so mean."  
  
Ed shrugged, throwing the chocolate wrapper away.  
  
Winry paused. "Can I have a piece of your heart?"  
  
Alphonse looked up at her, while Edward looked down at his chocolate.  
  
"Yeah..." Ed muttered, breaking a piece off.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled, reaching for it. "Anyway, see you guys later. I have to finish packing my tools. And tell me if you find my hairbrush!"   
  
With that said, she walked out of the door.  
  
Ed blinked. "I don't get her."  
  
Winry smiled silently to herself, outside of the room.   
  
To him, it might just seem like a piece chocolate. But to her, it was enough.  
  
- Fin  
  
Yeah! My first FMA fanfic is done! Not to be stupid or anything, but I had NO idea how it was going to end at the beginning. But I just think Winry and Ed look so cute together. And although I'd prefer Ed x Roy better, fluff is always cute. lolz  
  
Anyway, hope you guys liked it.   
  
R & R 


End file.
